


Sun Dragon Dojo

by imaderice



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, tw; blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaderice/pseuds/imaderice
Summary: For a moment Yang felt like she was flying, until she felt the air was knocked out of her, her chest screaming as a flash of pain spread throughout her torso. Her opponent moved back, clutching her right arm as she felt their legs over her face and chest. The blonde cried out in pain, back arched as her opponent thrust their hips against her elbow. Yang tried to reach for her right arm with her left, but was hindered by the pair of feet pushing it back, for a moment she panicked, her legs thrashing about trying to find leverage to get out of the situation.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a drawing with Yang in a karate gi and a black belt. This will be just one shots of team RWBY doing karate. 
> 
> If there are any mistakes in the japanese terms, i was just using what we say in my karate class.

Yang was tired, oh so tired. Her arms ached, her legs felt like lead, and her head was pounding with pain with every heartbeat that she had to bite her tongue from cursing out whenever the pain would spike up randomly. She was breathing heavily, keeping her fists up close to her face, elbows tucked in. She doubts she could raise her legs to properly kick and it infuriated her that her opponent stood before her, panting, but not as affected as she was.

“Hajime!”

The blonde unclenched her hands, her right arm moved to her left side as a shin connected with her left forearm, with practiced ease she wrapped her arms around the leg. Her left foot stepped back, almost in a one-eighty degree and slammed her right shoulder against her opponent’s thigh as she pulled on the leg as hard as she could, clutching at her opponent’s black gi.

Letting out a satisfied huff as her opponent went down, wasting no time at all she immediately went down on top of her opponent. Yang slid her left arm beneath the other’s head, her right arm going under their right armpit, clasping her hands together. The blonde struggled for a moment as her opponent fought against the hold, she moved her right leg over their hips and sat up. Just as she was about to grab their arm to prepare for a submission, the person beneath her thrust their hips upwards, forcing Yang to place her hands beside the opponent’s head to keep her balance.

Yang let out a grunt, as a hand gripped her elbow, realizing it too late when she felt them thrust their hips again as they pulled forcing Yang to bend her elbow lose stability. She found herself on her back, as her opponent used one hand to pin her hips to the ground while the other gripped her thighs. From instinct alone, she wrapped her legs around their hips, locking her ankles to keep the person from gaining the upper hand.

“Stop!”

They stopped struggling, Yang looked up to see the referee spread his arms wide, then motioned for both of them to stand up. She clicked her tongue, annoyed that she couldn’t get to execute a submission fast enough. The referee pointed at the ground to his sides, before holding out one hand in front of him. Yang moved as she pulled on the bottom of her gi, adjusting her belt as she moved into position. Her opponent did the same. 

“Hajime!”

Yang rush forward immediately, right knee raised high, with a push of her hips she aimed for her opponent’s solar plexus with a front kick accompanied with a shout. She grits her teeth, feeling them rub against the rubber of her mouthguard when her opponent slid back and caught her ankle. Before they could sweep her leg to bring her to the ground, Yang hopped forward, wrapping her arms around the opponent’s neck, aiming a knee strike to their solar plexus.

For a moment Yang felt like she was flying until she felt her back slam against the ground as the air was knocked out of her, her chest screaming as a flash of pain spread throughout her torso. Her opponent moved back, clutching her right arm as she felt their legs over her face and chest. The blonde cried out in pain, back arched as her opponent thrust their hips against her elbow. Yang tried to reach for her right arm with her left but was hindered by the pair of feet pushing it back, for a moment she panicked, her legs thrashing about trying to find leverage to get out of the situation.

From her peripheral she could see the referee counting silently with their fingers, his hand moved from one side to the other with each count, she had only five seconds left to get out of the situation. Grunting in pain as the pressure intensified, Yang tried to steady her breathing as she threw her legs up into the air, knees bent.

Her first attempt at a back roll failed, earning her more pressure on her elbow. Yang breathed in deeply, shouting as she threw her legs up again, managing to actually get her hips over her head. She pulled her arm back, struggling against the grip of her opponent, but now that she was on her knees, she had managed to get herself free.

“Stop!” Yang looked towards the referee in confusion but watched as he held up his hand. “Time!”

Her tenth and last sparring match came to an end.

The blonde stood, fixing her yellow gi that mirrored the judge's gi, excluding the emblem embroidered on his sleeve. Once again as she stood beside the referee, facing her opponent. The referee held up both hands, palms facing towards himself. Yang moved to face the referee, feet together and hands on her side, her back straight.

“Bow to the judge,” Yang bowed, almost at a ninety-degree. The referee then had his arms vertically, palms facing one another. “Face each other. Bow.”

They did as commanded, lowering themselves again to pay respects to each other. Yang moved first, hand extended and her opponent accepted the invitation. They gripped her right hand in a firm handshake before the blonde was pulled into a hug. Both patted each other’s backs.

“You did great, firecracker.” Their gruff voice reached her ears, slightly muffled by the mouthguard. “Good job.”

“Thanks, Uncle Qrow.” She says as he grips her shoulder and she winced. He let out a laugh as he ruffled her hair.

Yang wanted to tell him off but knew better than to run her mouth at the moment. She could only pout, limping towards the line of people sitting cross-legged to the side. She reached up to undo her ponytail, the hair tie had gotten loose during the scuffle. When she reached the line, she remained standing, turning her back on the black belts as she fixed her hair. She then reached down to undo her brown belt, adjusting it around her waist before pulling it securely on her waist.

Yang slowly sat down, going down on one knee first, before slowly sitting cross-legged. She let out a sigh of relief as she removed her mouth guard, thanking the brunette beside her who handed over the container for her guard. The black belt that acted as a referee in her match clapped his hands together to gain the attention of everyone present. His bright blue eyes scanning the line of students in front of him, smile wide.

“This concludes the belt exam,” He bellowed, his blonde hair slick with sweat and grime, his yellow gi smudged with dirt and what looked like a footprint. “Attention!”

Usually, you were supposed to stand at attention immediately, no dilly-dallying. The four black belts before them said nothing as each student stood up in various degrees. Some were able to stand immediately at the command, wincing in pain but those that were on the other side of the line were letting out grunts and whimpers. Some shifted to their knees, taking a moment before pushing themselves up. Yang was no exception.

She bit back a curse as she groaned, feeling every muscle in her body screaming for her to stop, but she pushed through. Letting out a shaky breath she placed a hand on her knee, gritting her teeth as she stood, waving off the small brunette offering her assistance.

“Alright move to formation, everyone.” One of the black belts called out, her white traditional gi was also covered in dirt. “Five persons in one line.”

“Osu!” Everyone called out as they bowed.

Yang limped into place; the dojo was fairly simple. It was once a dance studio, a large mirror installed onto one part of the wall. She could see herself in front of the mirror and she can’t but think how much she looks like shit at the moment. She had a bruise forming on the right corner of her mouth, her left temple was started to swell, the cut glaring angrily at her and she could see that it was starting to bleed again. No doubt it had opened up during her last sparring match and was now slowly running down her face.

“Raven, take care of the cut above her left eye.” Uncle Qrow huffed out, one hand gesturing towards Yang the other resting inside his black gi.”

One of the black belts, Raven, rolled her eyes at her twin brother but followed through his words nonetheless. She gestured for Yang to move towards one of the benches to her left. Yang bowed before moving, limping behind the older woman silently. With a hiss she sat down as Raven rummaged through the first aid box, pushing aside bottles and bandages until she found an unopened packet of gauze, a small white spray bottle, and a roll of surgical tape, muttering under her breath about restocking.

Raven sat down beside the blonde, a wet cloth in hand, wiping away the blood from her face before pressing her thumb around the wound.

“Fuck,” She couldn’t help but curse out.

“Your fault for letting down your guard.” She said with no remorse, although her eyes scanned the wound with care as she opened up the packet of gauze. “That’s fifty burpees by the way.”

Yang rolled her eyes, but winced at the action. Raven placed a hand over her left eye, spraying the wound with antiseptic. The blonde let out another curse, willing herself to stay still as the older woman placed the over her wound.

“Shit.” She hissed.

“That’s another fifty.” Raven said, she took the blonde’s hand and placed it over the bandage. “Keep pressure on that while I go grab another packet.” 

Yang did as she was told, watching as Uncle Qrow stood in front of the seated students, giving the usual speech about hard work and how they did a great job. That it wasn’t about winning the sparring matches but about not giving up. She tuned him out soon after and watched as her dad, Taiyang, the one wearing a yellow gi come in from the office with large plastic bags in both hands and her stepmother, Summer, trailing behind him clutching a stack of papers to her chest.

Her attention was brought back to the group of students laughing, she saw her little sister, Ruby laughing, regretting it soon after when she clutched her ribs in pain. By the time her dad had placed a foldable table up front and arranged the colored belts Raven came back and pulled back the gauze, who frowned at the sight of her wound still bleeding.

Raven pulled out a box filled with packets of gauze, pulling out two to replace the now bloody gauze from her temple. Yang watched as her mom eyed the clock above the large mirror, before telling her again to keep the gauze pressed firmly on her wound. The blonde nodded silently, getting bored from just sitting on the bench and watched as the ceremony was about to begin.

Yang sat back and watched as Taiyang called out names of those who passed, starting from the white belts. They took up most of the room in the dojo, but the blonde knew that at least one or two of them would stay committed in the art or in some cases, none at all. One by one they walked up front, arms spread to let her dad removed their white belts and wrap their newly earned yellow belts. Parents and family members sat near the entrance, phones and cameras flashing to capture the moment of their child’s achievement.

By the time that half of the class were awarded their new belts, Raven came back to check on Yang. She pulled back the gauze again, scowling as it was almost completely drenched in blood, but what made her more concerned was the fact that he wound would not stop bleeding. She left again, handing Yang another pair of gauze to change.

“Ma, what’s wrong?” She asks, noticing her frown deepened.

“Nothing too serious.” Raven sighed, catching Summer’s attention with a wave of her hand and a snap of her fingers. “It’s just that, there’s a possibility you might visit the ER, depending on what your mom thinks.”

Yang nodded in understanding as Summer reached them.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, her voice laden with concern.

“It’s been at least half an hour and the bleeding won’t stop.” Raven said, placing a hand on her hip. “It’s not like gushing out or anything, but I’ve had to change the bandages three times already.”

Summer nodded as she moved to grab a couple of latex surgical gloves from a box, putting them on as she watched Raven remove the gauze from her wound. The brunette gently grabbed Yang’s face as she looked over the cut, humming thoughtfully.

“Looks like that last fight must have opened it up more somehow.” Summer muttered as she lets go of the blonde’s face, putting a new set of bandages on the wound. “Yang, honey, when did it start bleeding?”

“I dunno,” Yang shrugged, “By the time we got into formation, I saw in the mirror that blood was dripping down my face. Honestly, I thought it was just sweat.”

“Well, after the ceremony we’re taking you to the ER to get it patched up.” She said, grabbing the discarded bloody gauze in a fist before pulling it off and tying up the ends.

“Am I gonna get stitches?” She asked.

“Probably.” Summer smiled

“Fuck yeah.” Yang pumped her fist. “I hope it scars, I’m gonna look so badass.”

Summer frowned at Yang. "Yang, how many times do I have to tell you to watch your language inside the dojo?"

“That’s another fifty burpees, by the way.” Raven rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

* * *

“Last, but not the least.” Taiyang said, pausing for dramatic effect. “A round of applause for our new first-degree black belt, none other than, Yang Xiao Long.”

The room was filled with applause as Yang walked with an unnatural gait towards her father. She stood at attention in front of him, bowed down to a full ninety-degree angle and ignoring her body’s protest at the action. She spread her arms to the side as her father began to undo her belt. It was worn down, despite its brown color, you could still see the stain marks and where the stitching became loose. She’s had that belt for three years, spending more time in assisting classes than training, but she worked just as hard to prove that she hadn’t forgotten the basics, that she deserved to be where she is right now.

“I’m proud of you, Yang,” Tai said as she finished tying her new belt around her waist, his blue eyes brimming with tears. She could only roll her eyes at him, pulling him into a hug. 

“Woohoo, go Yan- OW!”

Yang let out a chuckle as she turned to see Ruby nursing her ribs, most likely she had raised her hands up suddenly, forgetting the fact she was still, in fact, sore as hell. She stood at attention along with everyone else, wearing a red gi, her brown belt now held two black stripes instead of three. Two more years and she would earn her black belt as well.

“For achieving the rank of black belt and earned the title sensei,” Raven said as she picked up a box from the table and handed it to Yang, who in turn bowed as she received the box with two hands.

Yang opened the box, her jaw dropped as she took out the thick orange cloth. It was heavy and probably weight sixteen ounces, she placed the box on the table as she held out the upper gi for all to see. At the back was the name and logo of the Sun Dragon Dojo, just like every other karate gi everyone has, but what caught her eye was the emblem she had designed a few years back on the left sleeve.

“As per tradition, you have earned your gi with your emblem embroidered on the sleeve of your upper gi and on the upper right pant leg of your lower gi.” Summer said, pointing to her own emblem.

“She actually needed a new one for a while, to be honest,” Qrow commented before getting elbowed by her twin sister.

"Kneel!" Taiyang commanded before the twins would start bickering. Everybody sat down, legs folded underneath them. Raven motioned for Yang to sit beside her,it felt weird for the blonde to sit upfront with the black belts, she was used to being upfront alone filling in to lead the class when none of the senseis were available. 

Taiyang sat at the far right, which means he holds the highest rank between the five of them with a 5th degree blackbelt. To his left was Summer who was a rank below him, followed by Raven and Qrow, both carried the rank of 2nd degreee black belts. The person at the front of the student formation, to the far right of the black belts, wearing a dark purple gi, a brown belt with two black stripes was the highest-ranking student was Blake. She turned slightly to fully face the black belts, her hand held up in front of her, gesturing towards their senseis. 

"Sensei, ni rei!" She yelled placing both hands in front of her as she bowed low, forehead touching the mats. The rest of the students followed her lead. "Osu!"

To Blake's right was Ruby, who turned to face her, back straight and chin held high. The other three students in their row followed the brunette's lead as Blake turned to face them, acknowledging that Blake as their senpai.

"Senpai, ni rei." Ruby yelled, bowing low giving the same respect as she did with the black belts.

"Face each other!" Blake commanded as the first and second columns of students turned to face to their right, while the fourth and fifth columns of students turned to face to their left. The third column remained facing the black belts. Blake then held up her hand just as she did the first time. "Otogai, ni rei!"

“Congratulations, everybody,” Tai said in a loud voice, standing up as he called them up to attention. “This ends the ceremony; you are all dismissed!”

“Domo arigato gozaimas, sensei!” The entire class called out, standing at attention before bowing to the black belts, who then bowed in return. 

* * *

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh” Ruby gushed as she held Yang’s new uniform. “This looks so cool! I can’t wait to get my own! Just a couple more years and I’ll have my own emblem too!”

“If you have one.” Yang snickered.

“Hey, I’m working on it!” She pouted.

Yang’s best friend Blake placed a comforting hand on her girlfriend’s head. She still wore her dark purple gi, but the ties were undone while her brown belt hung from her right shoulder. Although Blake did not take the belt exams, due to her inconsistent attendance in training, she still assisted during the belt exam. Sparring against the other colored belts, as well as Yang and Ruby.

“Honestly, I am excited as well. It would be nice to have my family’s crest on my uniform.” Blake said, pulling Ruby in a one-arm hug. “The logo was made centuries ago, and even if the clan has dwindled over the years, we still use it.”

“Congrats on becoming 2nd degree brown belt, Rubbles.” Yang ruffled her hair, “Took you long enough. Glad you caught up with Blake.”

“Not my fault I suck at hand to hand.” Ruby blew a raspberry at her sister as she wrapped her arms around Blake.

“Yeah, yeah, but you’re better at weapons and kata than I am so that counts for something.” Yang waved off.

Yang was known to excel in sparring matches, winning multiple competitions throughout the years, but her sister was known to be a living prodigy with katas. Ruby could learn a new kata in such a short amount of time and would be able to perfect it in a few weeks and the only person who could rival the brunette was her girlfriend. Both Ruby and Blake were known to compete in solos and pairs in kata tournaments, and if they could convince Yang they would compete in group competitions as well. 

“Oh! We should take a group picture before mom and dad take you to the hospital.” Ruby said as she looked around. Most of the students have either gone home or getting ready to go home. 

“Weiss! Hey, Weiss!” The brunette yelled out, waving her hand with gusto. “Let’s take a group picture!”

“Hold on, you dolt.” Weiss huffed, folding her light blue gi and wrapped it with her new purple belt.

“Noooo, wear your giii.” Ruby whined, “We’re all still wearing ours.”

Weiss rolled her eyes but did as told. She left the gi untied and placed her new purple belt on her shoulders. Her purple belt meant she was two ranks below Ruby. She handed her scroll to Klein, her butler, to take their picture. This was the first exam she had that her elder sister was not present, currently deployed somewhere in Solitas. Weiss might not have shown that she was upset with the absent presence of Winter, but the few slip-ups she had in sparring matches told her otherwise. The thought made Yang frown for a moment but shook her head as she placed both of her arms around Ruby and Weiss, pulling them close, smile wide. The two smaller girls had two different reactions, one out of surprise and the other was of faux anger. The blonde let out a laugh as Blake stepped in close beside them, a small smile of her own.

“Let’s get this over with already, I’m pretty sure your parents are just about finished cleaning up to bring you to the hospital.” Weiss huffed; her arms crossed.

“Aw, is my girlfriend concerned about lil ol’ me?” Yang teased, poking her cheek.

“I don’t care how injured you are, Xiao Long, but I will hit you!” She hissed out, cheeks ablaze. The blonde could only laugh at her response before kissing her cheek.

Klein smiled at the sight before him, taking the opportunity to take a picture of the scene before him, it would join the many ones they have gathered throughout the years, with the differences in their personalities you’d think they wouldn’t go well with each other like oil and water. But it only made their bond stronger.

“Smile now,” He says, thumb poised to press the shutter.

The sisters both had wide and bright smiles, Yang’s bandage showing a dark red spot. The bleeding may have lessened but she was still in need of a trip to the ER. Blake had a much more reserved smile, but no less happy to be with her friends. Klein couldn’t help but smile as Weiss softened her features, a small grin plastered on her face and he could see in her eyes just how happy she was.

His smile widens as the sound of the artificial sound of a camera shutter reached their ears.


	2. being special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ozpin insisted," Summer said quietly, rocking them both back and forth on the swing. "We were having a meeting with the other dojos and the topic of the open tournament last year came up. You should've heard your Uncle Qrow brag about how he taught you everything he knew." 
> 
> "But it feels like I'm missing out on the experience," Ruby sighed. "Like I'm cheating somehow." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had skipped a belt in my dojo and I've always felt that I didn't deserve my belt, that I should've earned it like every other person. I then realized that the more I talk down about myself, that I'm insulting my sensei's judgement on the matter instead of respecting it. He saw potential and I should be proving that to him that he was right.

Ruby stood with her feet shoulder width apart, hands clenched into fists in front of her. She took a deep breath, and exhaled through her mouth. She placed her hands by her side and feet together, and took several steps forward towards the three black belts before her. From the left was her Uncle Qrow, who gave her a small reassuring nod. The other two, in the middle was Cinder Fall, a black belt from a dojo called Grimm Martial Arts. Beside her was Glynda Goodwitch, a black belt from a dojo called Beacon. 

  
  


Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat, her heart beating wildly against her chest, her stomach churned and her face felt hot. She takes stance from before, feet shoulder width apart, hands into fists in front of her at stomach level.

  
  


"Ruby Rose, blue belt, performing Heian Godan," She announced loudly, she stood at attention then bowed. 

  
  


Ruby stepped back several places, trying to keep her breath controlled and even. She felt sick, felt like she was about to vomit right then and there. She could feel her face burning and she wondered if she had a fever. 

  
  


"Heian Godan!" 

  
  


It wasn't a time for her to dwell on it, she had to focus on her movements, she had just gotten her belt, a few weeks prior to the tournament. She practiced this routine nonstop until she herself was satisfied of her performance, but in the end she wasn't. She was still unsatisfied with it, but she still needed to compete and perform, no matter how much she thought she wasn't ready. 

  
  


Ruby throws a straight punch at the air, clenched her solar plexus as a confident shout fills the air, long, loud and most of all powerful. She turns on her heel, right hand raised vertically in front of her, right knee raised high close to her chest. She stomps her right foot, feet almost two shoulder width apart, her knees bent low and her back straight. She brought her right hand to a low block before crossing her arms across her chest. 

  
  


It was quiet, or as quiet it could be. Murmurs filled the air, but we're respectful enough to not make too much noise. Ruby could feel their gazes and it made her clench her jaw as she felt her heart jump into her throat. Sweat dripping down the back of her neck.

  
  


This was it, the highlight of her routine, the one that would make a great impression to the judges. Ruby breathed in deep and exhaled as she slowly moved her left hand, fingers straight and pressed together, her thumb tucked into the side of her palm. Her other hand was clenched and slowly moved to her belt. Ruby paused for a moment, for dramatic effect. She brought up her back leg, the sole of her right foot hitting her palm that created a loud smack of skin on skin. Before her foot could reach the floor, she twisted her shoulder, and brought her elbow against her palm. 

  
  


Ruby placed her right foot forward, her left behind it, not too close nor too far as she bent her knees low to a cross legged stance. She adjusted her posture, back straight and butt out. Her hands formed into fists, her left knuckles pressed against beside her right elbow. Ruby bent down low and clenched her abdominal muscles and shouted as she brought up her right fist from underneath, performing a supported uppercut. 

  
  


She paused yet again for effect before standing up, and turned completely a hundred and eighty degrees, her fists pressed against her waist. The rest of the routine was almost a blur to her, she focused on the little things, small details that had a great impact to her performance. She locked gazes with her uncle, his face passive, bored, not giving her any indication of how well she did in her routine. He leaned back on the plastic chair he sat on, arms cross and one leg over the other.

  
  


With one last shout, Ruby went back to her default stance, one she had done in the beginning, then stood at attention and bowed, then back to default. 

  
  


She was breathing heavily, chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath, her clenched hands shook slightly in front of her. The judges sat up straight, all three of them lowered their heads, eyes closed, their hands on their laps. Ruby licked her lips as the announcer spoke. 

  
  


"Judges, score." 

  
  


All of them brought their hands up above their heads at the same time. Qrow had his arms crossed one hand held up all five fingers and the other held up two. Cinder did the same, her arms crossed holding up five and two fingers in each hand. What shocked Ruby though, and every other person in the venue was the five and four that Glynda Goodwitch held up. 

  
  


"Judge number one; seven point five, Judge number two; seven point five, Judge number three; nine," They announced through the speaker. 

  
  


Ruby blinked, unaware that she had her jaw dropped until she caught sight of her uncle tapping his chin. She stood at attention and bowed, and walked out of the mats to her right. She made her way back to the line of contestants and knelt down beside two others that wore the same uniform as Cinder.

  
  


After all of the contestants had performed, Ruby was called up front along with a girl named Emerald. Both had apparently tied with the scores and performed a third rank kata routine. Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat and did her best to perform, resisting the urge to look at what her opponent was doing. She had to focus on her own routine, she can't let herself be distracted by the other girl.

-x- 

  
  


At lunch, she sat cross legged with her sister and two friends. She watched as Yang placed her arm over Blake's shoulder and pulled her in for a selfie, kissing her cheek as she did so. Like a viper, Ruby reached into Yang's lunchbox and stole a large slice of potato and shoved it into her mouth just as her sister caught her. 

  
  


"Hey! I was saving that, you brat!" Yang shouts, drawing the attention of the people around us. She paid them no mind. 

  
  


"Really?" Ruby said, feigning innocence, her cheek bulging as she chewed. "Thought you weren't going to eat it." 

  
  


Blake rolled her eyes, and gave Yang her own potato slice from her meal. "You guys don't have to bring me a meal every tournament, you know."

  
  


"Mom insisted and even if she didn't we would still bring you one." Ruby said, shoving all the bell peppers to the corner of the tupperware with her spoon, nose crinkled in disgust. "Ma, was trying to be subtle about it too when she brought out three containers."

  
  


"That was one time," Blake mutters under her breath, pouting. 

  
  


"One time is too many I heard Ma say to Mom," Yang giggles, mixing the tomato sauce with the rice. 

  
  


Ruby looked behind her at the sound of footsteps and a shadow cast over her. The girl wore her white hair up into an off-center ponytail, wearing a light blue lower gi and a white tank top underneath her upper gi that was left untied, her orange belt in her hand. 

  
  


"Weiss!" Ruby threw her hands up, the food in her hand jostled in its container. 

  
  


"You dolt!" Weiss exclaimed, sitting down beside Ruby. "You're going to make a mess!"

  
  


"Where have you been, Weiss?" Blake asked, slapping Yang's hand that reached for another potato. "Where's Winter?" 

  
  


"She had to leave early for an urgent meeting," Weiss waves off, she took Ruby's fork and ate the abandoned bell peppers. She swallowed her food before speaking again. "You won, by the way." 

  
  


"Who? Me?" Yang said, jabbing a thumb to her chest. 

  
  


"I'm pretty sure Blake beat you again," Ruby snickers, ducking her head just as Yang threw a half empty bottle of water at her head. 

  
  


"Nothing new there, then," Blake smirks as Yang placed a hand to her chest in mocked offence. 

  
  


"Why, Belladonna," Yang said, her voice exaggeratedly high. "Have you no faith that I could beat you?" 

  
  


"I don't know," Blake said and placed a finger on her chin, thinking. "Considering I've beaten you for five years in kata says something, Yang." 

  
  


"You know what?" Yang huffs as she takes Blake's container and placed their food aside before pouncing on her. 

  
  


Blake roared with laughter and tried to grab Yang's wrists to stop the sudden tickle attack. Weiss took the abandoned tupperwares and watched with a blank stare as they wrestled. The rest of the people around them looked their way at the commotion, others who have known them for years shrugged their shoulders and went back to eating. Though some sent dirty looks at Ruby's direction.

  
  


"So, who won?" Ruby asked and shoved a spoonful of rice and meat into her mouth. 

  
  


"You," Weiss pulled out a handkerchief from her bag and wiped the red sauce from the corner of Ruby's mouth. "I overheard the black belts as I made my way back here." 

  
  


"Oh," She muttered, looking down at her lap and poking at her food with her spoon. 

  
  


"Oh?" Weiss repeated and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you happy you won?"

  
  


Ruby shrugged her shoulders and took another spoonful of her meal, using it as an excuse to hold off from answering. She knew how much Weiss hated how she would talk with her mouth full and refrained from doing so whenever she was with them. 

  
  


"She's still, like, doesn't think she deserves to win any tournament and shit," Yang says, a little out of breath. Blake was beside her, lying on her back, panting. 

  
  


"I'm the only one that has skipped two belts," Ruby pouts. "I should be an orange belt like Weiss. I don't know why Uncle Qrow insisted I skip ahead." 

  
  


"It's because you have talent," Blake said breathlessly as she sat up, thanking Weiss when she gave her meal back to her. "They saw potential." 

  
  


"Yang hasn't lost a tournament in years," Ruby whines, gesturing at her sister. "She didn't get to skip a belt." 

  
  


"You might not have the same strength in combat," Weiss rolls her eyes. "But that's because she doesn't have the patience for katas like you do." 

  
  


"Eh, I know why they're important, but I'm more interested in actually hitting an opponent than at the air." Yang admitted, shrugging her shoulders. She shuffled beside Ruby, wrapping her in a one arm hug. "Look, baby sis, anyone can fight, badly or not, but you know what dad says about katas right?" 

  
  


"That it's the soul of karate," Ruby recites offhandedly. 

  
  


"Right, and even I struggle with learning new katas, takes me like months to even get the rhythm right," Yang squeezed her arm lightly. "You just learned Godan two weeks ago, and you were great out there. Sensei Goodwitch even gave you a nine! And she was like unbeatable until Sensei Cinder came around." 

  
  


"Yeah, but Uncle Qrow and Sensei Cinder gave me seven and a half," Ruby scratched her cheek, biting her lower lip. 

  
  


"Uncle Qrow would get accused of favoritism if he gave you a score higher than a seven, he's pushing his luck with the half point, Sensei Cinder is still butt hurt that you beat Emerald and all of her best students in that open kata tournament last year," Yang explained, "Sensei Goodwitch, however, is unbiased and is known to give very low scores during tournaments. So giving you that high of a score says something about your skills."

  
  


"She gave me a six," Weiss frowns, eating the remaining bell peppers in Ruby's meal. "A _six_."

  
  


"You didn't clip back your leg at the sidekick and aimed too high," Blake comments, packing away the empty tupperwares. "Your stances and execution of blocks and strikes are still impeccable, but you still lack the speed and power. You also need to work on your shout too, you're still too timid." 

  
  


Weiss crossed her arms with a huff, but didn't say anything further, knowing that she was right and that she had a long way to go in her training if she wanted to win a tournament. Yang went back to eating her lunch as she talked to Blake about who they would be up against in the sparring tournaments. Just like that the topic was dropped and Yang made a comment of how Weiss shouldn't turn her back on her opponent this time. 

  
  


"I was still a white belt at that time!" She yells, Yang only cackled in response. 

  
  


-x-

  
  


"For the kata tournament, green and blue belts ages thirteen to seventeen, third place Mercury Black of Grimm Martial Arts," Sensei Ozpin announced into the mic as everyone clapped, most halfheartedly. 

  
  


Ruby watched as the silver haired boy rose to her right, adjusting his gray gi and centered his belt belt. On the back of his uniform was a logo of their gym, it was shaped like a wolf's head that had a white mask over its red eyes. He made his way up the stage.Sensei Glynda placed a bronze medal over his head and handed him a certificate. Mercury bowed as he accepted it with both hands then stepped onto the podium with the large number three on it.

  
  


"For second place, Emerald Sustrai of Grimm Martial Arts," 

  
  


Emerald sat to her left, wearing a dark green gi and a blue belt tied around her waist, the same logo on the back just like Mercury's. A prominent frown was plastered on her features as she made her way to the stage. Just as she walked up the stairs she smiled and walked up to Sensei Glynda and stepped onto the podium with the large number two once she received her medal and certificate. 

  
  


"For first place and champion of the category of green and blue belts ages thirteen to seventeen, Ruby Xiao Long of Sun Dragon Dojo,"

  
  


Just like the other two, everyone clapped out of respect, rather than actual interest of who had won. Although, one did stood out the most among the rest as Yang aggressively clapped her hands together, the sound sharp and loud that those seated beside her flinched and glared her way. Yang didn't care as she cheered for her sister. 

  
  


Ruby stood at the top of the podium, holding up her certificate and medal in each hand, smiling wide as Raven took a picture with a professional camera. To her side was her mother, Summer, taking one with her phone. Emerald to her left gave a strained smile, while Mercury to her right looked bored with his arms crossed.

  
  


On the way home, they congratulated Ruby on her win along with Yang who won yet again in kumite. Her cheek was still swelling from where Arslan, her rival, had struck her with an open palm strike. Ruby still couldn't shake off the feeling that she didn't deserve her win, that she didn't feel like she struggled enough to earn it. 

  
  


-x-

  
  


After dinner Ruby went out to the backyard and sat on the old wooden swing her father and uncle had put together. She held onto the ropes as she swung back and forth slightly. Her heels dug into the small patch of dirt, free of grass from years of use. 

  
  


"What's my little flower bud doing out here in the cold?" Summer queried, placing a familiar red blanket over Ruby's shoulders. 

  
  


"Hi, mom," 

  
  


"You didn't answer my question, it's the middle of November, it's freezing out here and you're only wearing your pyjama pants and a tank top," Summer shivered, wrapping her jacket tighter around her as a gust of wind blew their way. "Honey, you're going to get sick at this rate." 

  
  


"Why did all of you agree to have me skip two ranks?" Ruby asked, scratching her cheek as she watched a shooting star fly across the sky.

  
  


Summer hugged Ruby from behind, her chin resting on top of her head. She adjusts the red fabric around her daughter. Ruby leaned back against Summer, her hands took hold of her arms as she nuzzled against her arm. 

  
  


Summer knew the repercussions of her daughter advancing in the ranks like she did, knew the whispers from the others. Thankfully, no one had dared to say it to her personally, but Summer knew that Ruby knew of how people talked about her. Especially her batch, who only saw her advancement as a form of nepotism. 

  
  


"Ozpin insisted," Summer said quietly, rocking them both back and forth on the swing. "We were having a meeting with the other dojos and the topic of the open tournament last year came up. You should've heard your Uncle Qrow brag about how he taught you everything he knew." 

  
  


"But it feels like I'm missing out on the experience," Ruby sighed. "Like I'm cheating somehow." 

  
  


"Oh Ruby," Summer tightened her hug, hoping that the action would comfort her daughter. "You are a talented young girl, plus your dedication to practice. You've surpassed all of us when we were your age." 

  
  


"You need to be more confident in yourself, little rose." Summer grabbed her face between her hands and leaned back slightly as she tilted Ruby's head back to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Let's go back inside, I'll make you some hot chocolate if that will help you feel better." 

  
  


"With double chocolate chip cookies?" Ruby asked hopefully, pressing her index fingers together as she looked up at her mother. 

  
  


"Just this once," Summer said with a smile as they made their way back to the house. "I'll let you have cookies before bed." 

  
  


Yang came barreling down the stairs at the smell of hot chocolate, accusing Summer of favoritism since she didn't bother to call her down to offer her some. She, of course, went along with it and hugged Ruby close, declaring her as the best daughter. Ruby laughs at how Yang dramatically clutched at her heart, and threw herself onto the kitchen island groaning how she was dying from the betrayal and only the sweet delicious nectar of hot chocolate could save her. 

  
  


"You should be an actor," Summer said, rolling her eyes at Yang as she went to make a mug for her. 

  
  


"She should block more," Raven said as she passed by them towards the living room. "But you don't see her doing it." 

  
  


"Hey, I win my fights," Yang shrugs.

  
  


"Barely," Ruby muttered, sipping on her beverage innocently as Yang narrowed her eyes at her. 

  
  


Summer could only smile as her two daughters bantered. She placed the steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of Yang and Ruby, from the other end of the kitchen island, threw tiny marshmallows at Yang's mug. Laughter filled the kitchen as they competed how many marshmallows they could land in each other's drinks that Summer didn't even bother to scold them for making a mess. Instead she leaned back against the sink and drank silently from her own mug of hot chocolate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Xiao Long? It's almost like, something makes her want to change her name to Ruby Rose :)


End file.
